cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel Alpha
Joshua Rye (born June 5th, 1983) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to LWW and NBDW Early Life Joshua Rye was born on June 5th, 1983 in Detroit, Michigan. Growing up in Detriot was tough on Joshua as he was constantly surrounded by poverty, drugs, and crime. His brother got Connor got shot when Joshua was only 13, Connor survived but Joshua had nightmares about the event for years. One day Joshua's mom, fearing for Joshua's life, sent Joshua out of Detroit and into Grand Rapids to live with his grandparents. His grandfather was a strict, stubborn old man who hated disobedience and punished Joshua severely if he misbehaved. One day Joshua had enough and decided to leave home, he told his grandparents he was going camping with a few friends and he would be back in a few days. However after a few days, Joshua didn't come home to his grandparents, he decided to stay and live in the woods for a few more days, a few days turned into a few weeks, and a few weeks turned into a few months. Meanwhile, missing child posters were being plastered all over town trying to find the missing Joshua. Joshua decided after almost a year, to return home, not to Grand Rapids but instead make the long trek to Detroit to see his mother and father. He arrived there and was welcomed home by his family. By this time Joshua was almost 18 and decided to take an interest in martial arts to learn to defend himself. Joshua graduated from high school late and turned to low-income jobs on the side of his training. One day Joshua was in the gym and was surrounded by 3 men, Joshua was ready to fight but then one of the men told Joshua they weren't there to fight, they were there to ask if he was interested in taking over for one of there friends who was injured during a pro wrestling match. Joshua asked how much the pay was and decided to try it out. After that Joshua decided to become a professional wrestler full time and left his MMA training behind. Professional Wrestling Career WGCW (2015 - Present) Rye signed with WGCW in late 2015 and lost his first couple of matches, in fact, going on a losing streak of sorts after one loss however he took a 3-month break from WGCW and when he returned finally started picking up wins. In 2017 he won his first title the WGCW Intercontinental Championship off Matt Platinum, however, after this title win, WGCW restarted under new management and all titles were vacated. When the promotion returned Rye quickly rose the ranks again and won his Intercontinental Championship again, however after this WGCW once AGAIN restarted under the new name ICE. Nothing came from ICE and the promotion quickly relaunched as WGCW again. In 2018 Rye won the United States Championship defeating both Dylan and Trey Baker in a triple threat match. After this Alpha got injured and was forced to vacate the title. UCPW (2017 - 2018) Rye joined UCPW in 2017 but did not debut until 2018, he made his debut at Battle Royal and won the match thus getting the main event spot at Destiny II. However, Rye made a quick detour to attack the Glory X champion Matt Platinum. At Destiny II, Rye won the Glory X championship after a grueling match with Matt Platinum, this victory was short lived however as soon as the match ended, Ryan Riley attacked Rye using his crown to get an opportunity at the Glory X championship, Rye was too weak and lost the match and the title to Ryan Riley. A match was announced for Madhouse, a triple threat match for the Glory X championship. The match ended with Rye being thrown out the ring and Riley hitting his finisher on Matt Platinum to retain his title. Rye was injured during this match as he tore his meniscus when he was thrown out the ring by Riley. After this Rye chose not to resign with UCPW and left the promotion. LWW (2018 - Present) Rye silently signed with LWW in 2018 and had his first and only match facing LM Perkins in a match, he lost and has not been seen since but claims he is still signed. NBDW (2019 - Present) Rye signed with NBDW on March 22nd, 2019. He is yet to debut. Personal Life Rye has a scar on his face he claims it was from a raccoon while living in the woods. Besides that not much is known about Joshua, he usually keeps to himself during multi-man interviews and when is asked a question about his past he usually avoids the question. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Alpha Driver (Samoan Driver) (Sometimes from an avalanche position) - 2015 - Present * Signature Moves ** Overdrive Combination - 2017 - Present ** Blood Creed - 2015 - Present ** Spinning Head Kick - 2017 - 2018 * Nicknames ** "The Alpha Male" ** "The Baba Yaga" Category:Wrestler